bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Musokuno Kaenōra
, Echelonian | birthday = October 3 | age = Approximately 5 millenniums old at the time of the First Shinigami-Arrancar War | gender = Male | height = 5'11" (180.34 cm) | weight = 182 lbs (82.55 kg) | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Kaenōra Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation = Master of Reiseī | previous occupation = Wanderer | team = None | previous team = Yonkō | partner = Unknown | previous partner = None | base of operations = None | marital status = Married | relatives = Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra (father) Chiyoko Kaenōra (wife) Zetchō Kaenōra (Eldest son) Shūryō Kaenōra (Youngest son) Tōtsū Kaenōra (Older brother) | education = Raised in the mountains, but has an extremely high learning capacity | status = Missing in Action | shikai = Relinquished | bankai = Relinquished }} Shūshi Musokuno Kaenōra ( 修士火炎オーラ息子の, Shūshi Kaenōra Musokuno) is the man who perfected the art of Reiseī, and he is the one who taught the ninth generation of the Yonkō how to utilize its power to the fullest. His original name was Musokuno Kaenōra. He is the son of Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra who was the one who first discovered the art of Reiseī. Because Musokuno perfected the art that his father discovered, Gensaku Kaenōra passed on the title of Shūshi to his son. Officially, Musokuno's title is called Shūshi Reiseī II. Musokuno has an estranged brother who he is constantly at odds with. His brother's name is Tōtsū Kaenōra. Musokuno Kaenōra is also the husband of Chiyoko Kaenōra, and the father of Zetchō Kaenōra and Shūryō Kaenōra. Appearance Personality Despite his initial appearance, Musokuno is a kind man with a strong sense of justice and a weird sense of humor. He will do his best to make sure his students know he is a fair and wise teacher. He usually does not hide anything from his friends unless it is something necessary. Musokuno will often lead by example by attending to even the least of his soldiers. Though he does this, he does keep his authority by not allowing any exceptions of how his subordinates or students refer to him. Around his wife, it would seem that she is the more dominant of the two, but Musokuno maintains his position as the leader of his house. He does not rule over his wife; he keeps on being someone worthy of her respect. As far as intelligence goes, he is very lacking. He once had trouble counting to ten when prompted by his father, and often confuses words and meanings of words. Name Because of his long and somewhat confusing name, Shūshi Musokuno Kaenōra has preferences of how people address him. *Leaders in the Gotei 13 call him Kaenōra-san. *Students call him Shūshi Kaenōra or Kaenōra-sensei/'Master Kaenōra'. *Subordinates must address him as Shūshi Kaenōra-sama or Kaenōra-sama *Contemporaries are allowed to call him Musokuno-san. *Those he considers his close friends can call him Kuno-san. *Only his wife, Chiyoko, can call him Kuno-kun or Kuno. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Reiseī Musokuno's mastery of Reiseī has enabled him to invent new attacks and adapt techniques like into other forms of attack or defense. Musokuno is said to have been the one to have taught Seireitou Kawahiru the Reihikari technique. *Kidō Bakudan *Ryūken *Reihikari *Sōzō-Shu *Shunkan Densō Lack of a Zanpakutō Musokuno's mastery of Reiseī and various martial arts styles make up for his lack of a Zanpakutō. At one point, he did have a Zanpakutō, but he never used it often, preferring to fight hand-to-hand rather than engage in sword fights. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes